


Day 1: A Gift For You

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Day 1, Fantasy, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Royalty, SHEITH - Freeform, lanterns, voltronwhimsicalweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 1: Nov 5th - Lanterns- Tangled influence - lantern scene - SheithKeith is the missing heir from the Kogane family while his Uncle Thace is the one looking for him since Keith is the only one form the Kogane line left. Shiro being a guard for the family gets selected to find him by Thace. Lantern scene is for Keith though since Thace created the idea as a way to remember his missing nephew.





	Day 1: A Gift For You

Long ago, there was a royal family who had a son who was born with raven hair and blue-gray eyes that would be the first heir of the Kogane family who would take the throne once he was old enough to. The kingdom and his parents were thrilled about his arrival though knowing that he would do amazing things once it was his time to rule over the kingdom that belonged to his family. That day wasn’t going to happen though since his family was going to be attacked while the entire family would go missing, unknown on what happened to them since a fire would destroy the home leaving nothing behind, but ashes and burnt walls. There is hope that someone from the Kogane family is still alive to take the throne once more and lead the people whenever they need someone to turn to. Time would hold the answers though and maybe, just maybe one of them can be found to return to the kingdom that is missing their ruler. 

**Thace’s pov**

Years had passed since my sister and her family went missing in that fire that wiped out their home while there had been some clues found about who caused the fire. It was an enemy kingdom since my nephew Keith was a threat to them being the next heir of the family while Zarkon wanted to take over using his son Lotor to take Keith’s place. The leader of the Galran kingdom has succeeded so far while he has already placed Lotor on the throne who was refusing to give it up because of his father. Something needed to be done to stop Lotor’s reign, but my nephew was the only one who could stop him if he was still alive. I had a strange feeling in my gut though that my nephew wasn’t dead, I had a feeling that he had been kidnapped by someone who worked for Zarkon or maybe someone who served the family escaped with him. But if someone had escaped with him then they should of brought him to me since everyone knew that I would be the closest family that Keith would have. The decision had been made that someone would be picked to search for my missing nephew or any clues that would lead to figure out what happened on that day. I wanted answers and hopefully Shiro will be able to get them for me, he is one of the best guards that serves my family and the one that will be able to figure out what happened. The one thing that I am hoping though is that he can find my missing nephew because of the feeling that is deep my chest telling me that Keith is alive. 

**Shiro’s pov**

Thace had summoned me wanting to talk about an assignment that dealt with his sister’s missing family since he wanted answers about what happened that day. There were a lot of unanswered questions and ones that Thace wanted answers to, no one could blame him for wanting them though because of how important his sister and her family was to him. The royal family on both sides were pretty small and loss of any kind would be a big hit to the members that were still alive. I entered the room before kneeling down in front of Thace greeting him with a bow 

“You summoned me, sir?”

Nodding, Thace motioned for me to stand before he started to discuss why I was called to see him today

“I would like you to investigate into the disappearance of my sister’s family and see if you can find any of them alive. I have a feeling that my nephew is out there somewhere, I just don’t know where. I want you to find him and bring him back home, he deserves to be with family. I’ll give you a few things to help with your journey, reports, and clues that were collected that day. You’re the best one for this job, Shiro. Please bring some good news back to me.”

I nodded knowing that this was something that Thace wasn’t going to give up on or something that I couldn’t decline. I was willing to do it and hopefully find a way to relieve that pain that Thace was feeling deep inside of his chest

“I will do my best to bring your nephew back, sir. I won’t stop until he is back safe and sound with you.”

I bowed at Thace once more before being dismissed from the meeting to start the journey about searching for clues that would lead me to find the missing prince. This was something that needed to be done and something that I was determined to bring him back good news to give Thace the reassurance that he desperately needed.

**Keith’s pov**

I gave a small breath looking out the window of the inn that had been my home since I was just a baby. The Innkeeper here found me in an abandoned wagon on the outskirts of town with blood all over the sheets like an attack had happened, possibly by bandits or whoever was tracking the wagon. There were a few things that were apparently left with me that probably were the only clues to my family while my name was written on my blanket, just my first name though. My last name was unknown and the items that that been found by Minerva didn’t answer any questions to the identity to my family leaving us with a lot of unanswered questions. Hopefully, I can get the answers to them someday, but I have a feeling that those answers were never going to come. It had been seventeen years since that day as my birthday was coming up in a few days which was discovered among a few of the records that were stashed away in the chest which is left sitting on the bookcase in the corner of my room. I rarely open it anymore though since there wasn’t a point to, I have looked through that chest many times already and nothing helps. My questions weren’t going to get answered as it just made me wonder more about my family and who they actually were. There was so much that I wanted to know and so much that would never be figured out. Closing my eyes for a moment, I rested my head against my arms for a moment not wanting to move from my spot in front of the windowsill that was until I heard Minerva’s voice call out to me 

“Keith! I could use some help down here, we have another guest!”

Pushing myself away from the window, I moved to get up grabbing my boots slipping them on as quickly as I could

“Coming!”

This was one of the few things that I had to do around the inn since Minerva couldn’t handle the heavy luggage, I don’t mind though since it is a way to repay her back for everything that she has done for me so far. I owed her a lot though as I probably wouldn’t of been here today if she hadn’t found me in that wagon that day.

**\--------------------**

I arrived downstairs after a few minutes as Minerva was standing at the desk talking to a tall man who seemed to be wearing very fancy clothing for someone who was traveling around. I hadn’t seen someone come here before dressed like this man was, Minerva gave me a light smile though 

“Keith, this is Shirogane Takashi who comes from Arrowbury. He’s going to be staying here for a few days, can you help carry his things to his room? You know which one to take him to.”

Nodding, I moved to pick up his bags to help carry them to the large guest room that was on the top floor

“Yes Minerva, I know which one is still open. Follow me, sir.”

I motioned with my head before leading the nicely-dressed man to the room that Minerva wanted to put him in. It didn’t take long for us to get there though as I pushed the door open allowing Shirogane to go in first

“Where would you like your bags?”

Gray eyes flickered over to me after they were scanning the room, probably wanting to get a feel for it

“By the window is fine, thank you... um Keith right?”

Placing the bags down, I nodded glancing over at him before opening the window to let a breeze in because of how musty the room smelled. It had been a few good weeks since we last had someone use this room and that was when this place was booked

“You’re welcome, if you need anything just come find me or Minerva, sir.”

A light smile graced his lips

“I will, and please just call me, Shiro.”

I nodded about to say something before Minerva called me once more about needing me to go into town to pick up a few things. I let out a small breath before answering her

“Coming Minerva!”

I bowed my head at Shiro before leaving to go get the list from her knowing that she wouldn’t want me to waste time about not getting there before the items that she needs are gone. Minerva would not be happy if I let that happen again, I’d rather avoid another lecture since she can be pretty scary sometimes.

**Shiro’s pov**

My eyes flickered open hearing the noises from the town outside of the window while there was a good smell of food coming from downstairs. A knock was then heard at the door followed by Keith’s voice 

“Shiro, breakfast is ready if you would like something to eat.”

Moving to sit up, I did stretch out my arms before answering him

“Thank you Keith, I’ll be right there.”

The footsteps faded away from the door telling me that he left, leaving me to get changed to make myself look decent before heading downstairs following the delicious smell of the food that filled the air. I had to stop in my tracks for a moment though because of the humming that I heard which sounded like it was coming from Keith. The tune was a very familiar one since I heard Thace humming it a lot usually when he was working or on the day of Keith’s birthday which was a few days away. The tune was rare because only people from the royal family would know it and not some random commoner like Keith unless... No, I can’t jump to conclusions on this. I have to find real answers instead of second guessing myself, but if there is a chance that this Keith is Thace’s nephew then my search will finally get those answers that Thace needs. I hope that I can bring him good news knowing that heartbroken look that has crossed over his face many times when I was in his presence. No one should have to make that look, but knowing what happened to his sister’s family and those unanswered questions have been left in the dust will cause that look on pain to appear. It’s a look that no one for serves Thace wants to see anymore, everyone wants to see him smile again and be happy. Hopefully, I can bring him something that will, but first I need to ask more about Keith and see if there is any connection to him and the Kogane family.

**\------------------**

After breakfast, I sat down with Minerva and Keith to ask them a few questions to see if any of the questions that I had could get answered. Minerva had been in this town long enough to know plenty of things that went on around here so her seeing anything that could lead me to the prince might be here 

“I’m looking for clues that will help answer the questions for King Thace of Arrowbury, he’s searching to find his missing nephew who comes from the Kogane line. I was wondering if you had seen or heard anything about that family, the family crest looks like this. Have you seen it before?”

Minerva and Keith went silent for a moment as they looked at the crest like it was something that they had seen before. The look on their faces gave it right away which I was hopeful about, maybe they did know something

“What is it?”

Minerva looked over at Keith placing her hand on top of his for a moment

“Keith, can you go get that chest of yours? The one that I found with you.”

The raven nodded getting up from the table before leaving to go get the chest that had been mentioned. My interests were peaked though since maybe the chest had something to do with the Kogane family. Maybe it would finally give me the answers that Thace needed, a small smile graced Minerva’s lips though

“I found him when he was just a baby in an abandoned wagon on the outskirts of town seventeen years ago. He was the only one there as it looked to be attacked by bandits or something, I’m not really for sure on who actually attacked the wagon. I brought Keith here to raise him, the chest that I found had certain items with that crest and a few records that could be read. A few of them were damaged possibly by a fire because of the smell of smoke and singed edges that were on the pages, you might be able to read the documents better than I can. Maybe you can fill in the missing blanks or parts that are unreadable.”

Keith soon returned with the chest placing it on the table before opening it allowing me to look inside of it. Paperwork, items that belonged to a baby, and the crest of the Kogane family were laying right in front of me. This child had to be the son of Thace’s sister as I could see the similarities between him, Thace and the queen. It was mostly the eyes that gave it away while they were blue-gray, but there seemed to be a tinge of violet in them. That was a trait among Thace’s family as the violet eyes were rare, but not among certain families because of the blood that runs through their veins. I started to look through the documents to see what was written on them seeing how badly they were damaged, the fire did a good number on them, but some things were readable. It was a good thing that Thace had copies of these documents which would give me the chance to compare them to each other to fill in those missing and unreadable blanks. Keith and Minerva waited to see what my answers were going to be answered while I looked over the documents for a few good minutes checking for the similarities between them. Leaning back in the chair, I glanced up at them before a small smile graced my lips

“These documents are real, I can tell that they haven’t been forged. Keith, you are the missing prince that we have been trying to find. I know that it’s going to be surprising, but your uncle will be pleased to hear that you have been found. I will let you decide on if you want to meet him or not, I’m just going to deliver the news that you’ve been found and are well.”

Keith nodded before I excused myself from the table knowing that they had a lot to discuss. I couldn’t force him to come as this was something that Keith and Minerva would have to figure out for themselves. I could give the one thing that Thace wanted to know and it would be enough to reassure him about the one that he had been looking for over the past seventeen years.

**Keith’s pov**

Minerva and I discussed about what was the best thing to do since we finally found the truth of my identity and my family. The decision had been made that I was going to go with Shiro and meet the ones from my real family, Minerva urged me to go knowing that I wouldn’t stay at this inn forever. I nodded agreeing to go before packing for the trip that would take me to Arrowbury and to my uncle Thace. I didn’t know how it was going to go, but I hope that it will go well since this will be our first time meeting after the last time that he saw me.

**\----------------**

It had been a few days since Shiro and I were on the road following the trail back to Arrowbury listening to him tell about my uncle and stories about the rest of my family. My interests were perked though since there was just so much to learn about them, but I was glad to learn about them. Shiro wanted to get me back to Arrowbury before nightfall since there was something that he wanted to show me that dealt with my birthday. Uncle Thace apparently made a special event in honor of me and my family, it happened every year as the people celebrated it with him. I was curious about it, hoping that I could get to see it only if we are able to get there in time. He was determined to get me there in time though since it was obvious that the guard wanted to get me there as quickly as possible. Hours did pass before we arrived at Arrowbury while our horses were given to the stable hands and my things to some servants who were going to take them to the room that I would be staying in for the rest of my time here. Shiro then brought me over to the water where a boat was waiting for us before he helped me get in as there were a few other boats sitting along the shore with the symbols of the royal family. I waited in silence before Shiro stopped rowing the boat once we were in the middle of water, I looked up at him figuring that this was the spot where the surprise would appear at

“Just wait for a few more minutes, it’s going to start soon.”

I leaned back with a small nod feeling the chill in the air rubbing at my arms slightly to warm myself up. Shiro must of noticed that I was cold before I felt something being placed over my shoulders seeing that it was his jacket. A small smile graced his lips though

“Can’t have you getting sick now, that wouldn’t be a great birthday gift.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” I gave a gentle smile before pulling the jacket closer around my shoulders feeling the warmth that was coming off of it. I shifted a bit before getting comfortable before something reflecting in the water caught my attention causing me to look up seeing the lights that were floating through the sky. They were lanterns made of different types of papers and colors which was something that I had never seen before, this must of been the gift that Shiro was talking about. A gift for me made by my uncle, I couldn’t wait to see him though while Shiro would finally be able to give the news that I was okay and alive. I would finally be reunited with my family and hopefully get to learn more about them since I want to know more about my parents. 

My eyes blinked feeling Shiro take ahold of my hand before looking up at him seeing a gentle smile resting across his lips

“Happy Birthday, Keith.”

Nodding, I smiled back at him as this was the best birthday that I said so far and different from the ones that I’ve already had

“Thank you, Shiro.”


End file.
